Fighting for Tomorrow
by ShadowsoftheAbyss
Summary: It's been 20 years since the Kishin Asura's defeat on the Moon. Now, our beloved heroes have moved on and have families of their own. However, when one Witch turns rouge, and a mysterious 9 year old boy seems to be the center of it all, will the children of the Heroes be able to stop it? Or will the world they call home turn into madness once more? SoMa, TsuStar, KidLiz


**A/N: It's been a while hasn't it to all of my lovely watchers, huh? Any who, I am back again! However, this time I've come with a new story. Yup, this is my first Soul Eater fic ^^**

**To be honest, I've had this story in my head for a while ever since watching the Anime and reading the Manga, so I just had to do this. Oh, and for those who haven't read Chapter 113 in the Manga (yes, I managed to read it online!), I suggest you skip this one until than. It contains some Spoilers, so be warned.**

**This my take on "The Next Generation" after the events of the Battle on the Moon. It has the pairings SoMa, TsuStar, KidLiz and maybe some Stein/Marie in some chapters.**

**Enough of my blabbering now! Read it! Oh, and no flames please ^^**

* * *

**Introduction**

It had been exactly twenty years since the dramatic events on the Moon. After a long, bloody battle, the Kishin Asura was defeated and all returned to normal. Except for a few of the young heroes who had saved their worlds fate. Crona had let Asura's insanity consume him; there was no way he would've survived. As for Maka, when she thought her Father was lost along with Marie, Sid, and Nygus, it was a total shock for her to see he had returned along with his companions. Unfortunately for the Moon, it was and forever would be covered with the madness left after Asura's demise.

But the most disturbing, and heart-breaking consequence of the Battle was reserved for Death the Kid. When he returned to the Death Room, he was excited to tell his Father, Shinigami, about how he transformed into a full Shinigami, and that he was now perfectly symmetrical. But that was short lived. Instead of returning to his _chichiue's _open arms, Kid was welcomed by a pile of ash on the floor, along with a still-annoying-as-ever Excalibur. Distraught, and conflicted with grief, the young Reaper finally came to terms of the price for his new power, with some little help from a kick from the annoying Holy Sword.

It had been a shock for everyone to find out of Shinigami's passing, and even Kid struggled with his new Rank. He was now referred to as "Shinigami-sama" to everyone apart from his friends, and always wore a mask and cloak just like his Father. More than that, he became Head Master of the DWMA and ruler of Death City at such a young age. Kid did soon get used to being in control with the help of his friends, especially his Weapons, Liz and Patty Thompson. But all of that was put aside and the heroes moved on. An alliance with the Witches was formed after Kid's Enthronement ceremony, and Soul was declared as the "Last Death Scythe." Also, Marie was pregnant with Stein's child, which brightened up the mood.

Years later, after graduating from DWMA, the heroes moved on and started creating families of their own. Maka and Soul married, followed by Tsubaki and Black*Star a year later, despite Black*Star's ego. Patty of course, never married anyone, for she was busy as something else. Her sister got married to the new "Lord Death", despite Kid knowing that he could reproduce on his own like his Father did with him and Asura. But he didn't care; he loved Liz, and that was that. Though a few disapproved of this, for he was putting Liz in danger.

Sooner than expected, the Shinigami and his beautiful wife had a baby despite the difficulties beforehand. Presuming his unborn child was going to be a boy, Shingami already had the name ready: Death the Kid, keeping the tradition. However, when his child was born, the couple didn't expect the baby to be a she instead. Not knowing what to call her, Liz and Kid had a small argument about it. "I think she should be called Death the Girl!" was what he always said. "But that doesn't fit her! Why not call her Emily instead?" Liz would retort back.

The argument continued until, finally, the couple both decided on a name: Raven of Death. That way, the name "Death" was still kept in the name, and the name "Raven" both suited appropriately for death and a girl. Over the years, the two loved their little girl, even if she was asymmetrical in Shinigami's eyes, but he didn't care. To him, and Liz, Raven was perfect. Patty especially adored being an Aunt and would always fuss over the black haired Reaper that looked like a female copy of her Father.

Raven even had her Father's OCD for symmetry. Over the years, the girl grew into a stubborn, confident, but spoilt teenager. She would sometimes argue with her Mother and Father. One time Raven had gotten herself into a fight with her Father over a Weapon partner. She of course, won that argument. And thus, that is why now her Father is watching her very movement from the mirror in the Death Room...

* * *

**Prologue 1: Raven of Death**

"...Raven!" her Weapon, Blaze Parkson, yelled at her as the young, smartly symmetrical dressed 13 year old girl was flung to the other side of the street. Raven looked down at her partner's reflection from his Demon Gun form. "Yeah, I'm OK" she announced, smiling weakly before glaring at her rival, golden eyes burning with hatred. "But my jacket's not! I mean, look at it! That bastard tore a hole on one side, but not the other. He made it horribly asymmetrical!" she growled. Her other Weapon partner, a Demon Gun symmetrical to Blaze Parkson's own form, snorted in amusement.

"Seriously, fussing over a plain old business jacket that's no longer symmetrical while in battle?" came Amelia "Amy" Parkson's light-hearted compliment, used to her Meister's OCD already. Raven only glared at her reflection in response, silencing her. Sure, she argued with her _chichiue _over Weapon's since she started DWMA, for she wanted to have twin guns like him. But knowing her Father, he always told her that finding them would be difficult. Well, he was wrong, for she found two Meister-less Weapons on her first day. Asymmetrical twins to be exact, but it was their Weapon's forms she loved more and the trio eventually became good friends.

Turning to her enemy, the black-haired girl pointed her guns at him. "Murderer Todd Bounty, for becoming an egg of the Kishin soul, and _ruining _my symmetry, I will be taking your soul!" Raven yelled at the evil man before her. The cowboy looking man wore a look on his pale, chalk white face, lifting up his brown hat. Raven knew that look, and instantly narrowed her eyes, smirking. "I'm so scared! A little girl thinks she can just take my soul? Who are you, Shinigami's daughter?" Todd Bounty sneered mockingly.

This made Raven laugh at his snarky comment. "Why yes, I am" she replied before looking down at her Weapon's confidently. At the same time, the man lunged towards her, knife held tight in his grip. However, the young Reaper was much more faster than him. Moving out of the way, Raven started shooting at the wicked Cowboy, glaring at him hatefully. "You disgust me! DISGUST ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she fired none stop. Having enough of this guy, the girl decided to end the fight. "Resonance of Souls!" she ordered.

In Blaze's reflection; however, he wore a look of concern. "Are you sure, Raven? You haven't quite mastered Demon Ca-" he was cut off with an impatient sigh. "Just do it!" she complained. At that moment, she felt her Soul's wavelength expand a little. Focusing on her two Partner's wavelengths, she closed her eyes. Soon enough the two guns in each hand turned into two larger ones, like Cannons. Pointing them at a rage-filled Todd Bounty, Raven locked onto her target.

But, just as Blaze had tried to warn her, she hadn't mastered the Resonance yet. The weight of the large and enhanced canon guns made the young Shinigami's arms to shake. Eventually Raven stumbled as the shot was made, sending the blast meant to finish off the wicked Cowboy-dressed man onto the ground a few paces from her. Seeing his chance, the evil man attacked. Raven gritted her teeth in pain as she felt the knife tear into her shoulder. _Crap!_ was all she could think off. In a quick reaction the one of the blows, Raven pointed Amy's gun at Bounty and shot at him.

Luckily, she managed to shoot off his knife. Unfortunately, that made the man really angry and he started using his fists. After dodging and getting hit by a few, the now tattered, asymmetrical thirteen year old was panting for breathe, battered and bruised. She screwed up. And it was all going so well. "Don't you dare give up!" Amy cried encouragingly to her, her reflection showing a determined look. As in response, her twin brother joined in. "Yeah, just look closely at his vest! See the four buttons on one side, yet three on the other?" he added.

Hearing his words, Raven's gold gaze swept onto said vest. Blaze was right. He was horribly asymmetrical, and she didn't even realize it until now. "Ready to die, pretty?" Todd chuckled darkly, closing in on her. Raven just straightened up, closed her golden orbs and sighed. But as she opened them up again, she wore a murderous look on her face. "You're horribly asymmetrical!" she yelled furiously, instantly shooting again. But this time she was more focused on her intent to collect his soul.

"Just DIE!" she screamed repetitively, her Partners cheering all the while. Soon enough, Todd Bounty's body disappeared, leaving a red, fiery egg like soul in his place. Throwing her Weapons up in the air, Raven went to examine the soul. Turning around, she met the forms of two people around fourteen years of age. One of them, the boy, had white spiky hair with tanned like skin. He wore a hoodie-like-coat with matching jeans to go with it. However, his most distinguishable feature was his sunglasses, which seemed to be on top of his head, revealing green eyes.

The girl next to him had wavy white hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Unlike her brother, she had slightly lighter skin color. The girl was wearing a green turtle-neck top with a short black skirt and deep red leather boats along with black stockings. Another difference from her brother was that the girl had blue eyes instead. "Great work guys! We finally defeated those two nut jobs in the course of two days! Now, who had an odd number of souls?" Raven asked, trying hard not go on an outburst on them about how asymmetrical they both looked.

Blaze stepped forward, grinning. "That would be me!" he announced, walking towards the soul. With one mouthful, the boy ate the tainted soul and it was gone. "Delicious" he moaned, licking his lips. He than went to rejoin his twin sister, waiting for Raven's next orders. "I think we should report this to my Parents" the female Reaper suggested thoughtfully to the two people in-front of her, who agreed with her with a "Yes!" and "Whatever you want." Raven smiled for a few moments before remembering something. Her jacket. Her once perfectly symmetrical jacket was now a horrible object to wear. Even now, the pale-skinned girl felt like spurting out blood and fainting.

"Uh, Raven? Are you OK there?" came the voice of a worried Amy as she walked over to her Meister cautiously. The young Reaper looked up at her friend with a disgusted look on her face. "The symmetry..." she answered in a strained voice before collapsing on the ground, unconscious. Amy looked at the still, yet completely symmetrical form of the passed out thirteen year old before exchanging a look with her twin brother. They had been Raven's Weapon's for around six months, so they were already used to her OCD fits and rants. Blaze, being the stronger of the twins, picked up the battered Raven of Death while Amy went to look for a mirror.

Finally stumbling upon a large mirror in a nearby Antique Shop around the corner, the girl breathed out on her reflection and began to dial the number for the Death Room. "42-42-564" she wrote on the fogged part, her gaze fixed on her task. Just as Blaze joined her, the mirror began to ring a little. "Hello! This is Blaze and Amy Parkson, Weapons of Raven of Death, calling from our latest mission" Amy announced in a cheery tone, smiling. She could hear Raven mutter something that sounded like "symmetry" while they waited. Just as she called, a tall, cloaked figure was standing in front of them in the mirror's reflection. He had several symmetrical spikes on his shoulders, and his mask was a goofy looking skull.

"Ah, I was beginning to wonder whether I should start looking for you three. As you can see, Liz was starting to worry and Patty was giving me the bad guy voice an hour ago" came the masked Shinigami's reply. His voice was mature and calm, but not deep enough to scare the life out of children, despite being a Death God. Sometimes most people would wonder why he wore a Mask now ever since his Enthronement twenty years ago, for they all knew what he looked like. But like his Father, the Shinigami only wore it when in Public or at School. He only ever took it off was when it was for family and friends. As the Reaper looked at the twins, he noticed something was missing. "Where's my daughter?" he asked, tilting his head slightly as he asked the question.

Amy, noticing how her Headmaster's voice was slightly urgent as well, stepped out of the way to reveal Blaze holding an unconscious pale-skinned girl wearing a black and white tattered, yet once symmetrical business suit. The girl had neat shoulder-length black hair with three distinctive white Lines of Sanzu on the left-side of her hair, the mark of a young Shinigami. "Don't tell me" Shingami-sama murmured, putting a hand to his mask after seeing the state Raven was in. He was fully aware of how he and his daughter looked alike. Heck, they even ACTED alike in personality. The only thing that made her out as Liz's daughter too was Raven's fear of monsters and her motherly trait.

Making sure no one was there in the Death Room apart from himself, Shinigami took off his mask to reveal a young, handsome man around in his early mid-thirties with three complete white Lines of Sanzu on his black hair. The man's golden eyes seemed to be fixed on the three teenagers in front of him. "Did the mission go well?" he asked after a few moments. This time Blaze spoke. "Yes. We got the last nutter about 15 minutes ago. However, Raven passed out from-" he couldn't even finish what he was saying for he heard a woman scream in the Death Room. The twins watched as their Meister's Father quickly put on his Mask before relaxing as he recognized who the woman was.

The woman had dirty blond, long straight hair and slightly darker skin than from both her child and husband. It was no doubt that this person was Liz. "FROM WHAT! MY BABY GIRL BETTER NOT BE HURT OR I'LL-" a furious Liz yelled at the two Weapons with a red angry face that made the twins think of one thing: run! Sighing irritably from being interrupted, Blaze glared at her. "If you let me finish!" he yelled back stubbornly. He watched as Shinigami put a hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her down before taking off his Mask again. Turning to the two teenagers, the Reaper gave them a look that said "continue." Feeling relieved, Blaze started his sentence again.

"What I was saying was that Raven passed out due to her jacket becoming, um... you know" Blaze finished with a nervous chuckle, grinning anxiously. He had heard rumors that Shinigami-sama always "Shinigami Chopped" some people who were acting stupidly twice to keep his symmetry. Or he would do it to those who had angered him. He knew that the old Shinigami had done so before, except it was only one hand. So the spiky haired boy could only wait to see if the rumor was actually true. Fortunately for him, Shinigami-sama just shrugged his shoulders while Liz smiled playfully. "You always did that, back when we were younger. Remember your first day back at DWMA, the day you fought Black*Star and Soul" Liz rambled on in a playful tone, getting an embarrassed look from her husband.

If the two Weapons hadn't seen this sort of thing play out a couple of times their months spent as Raven of Death's Weapons, they would probably been disturbed or gaping. Instead, they just stood there in silence as they watched their Meister's Father protest in embarrassment while the woman beside the Reaper laughed. What got the twins attention off of them was when Raven started waking up again. "Where... am I? Is this the Death Room?" the girl murmured, lifting up her head to see she was in Blaze's arms. Immediately, the girl screamed in shock, making Blaze let her go. Raven than landed with a _thump _on the hard ground. "Ow" she groaned, glaring up at Blaze and Amy, who was laughing.

Getting up and regaining her posture, the thirteen year old Meister looked at her parents, seemingly having forgotten about her jacket. "_Chichiue_, Mother" she spoke, alerting the two beings attention to the mirror again. "Ah, you're awake! Good, good" came her Father's reply, smiling. However, Liz looked like she was going to explode. "How many times do I have to say, don't you EVER be gone for two days on a mission without checking back with us at least twice! What if you were killed!" her Mother ranted on and on, but Raven just rolled her golden eyes and huffed. "Mother, you know I'm a Shinigami, like Father is" she tried reminding her calmly, holding a blank expression.

But even that fact didn't seem to work, for Liz just seemed to get redder in the face than ever as she kept pointing out what would have happened. Turning to her Shinigami, Raven gave him a questioning look. "Shall I return to Gallows Manor, seeing the mission is over?" she asked politely as she could. Shinigami nodded in approval. "Why yes, you may" he responded. But before Raven could walk away with her Partners, she heard the Reaper call on her name. "Oh, and one more thing! Those stripes on your hair are cute as always!"

Raven seemed to freeze at that. She hated her stripes, for they were on one side of her head and not the other. She even asked her Father what it was like for him when he was not a full Shinigami yet. He just told her it was quite unbearable and annoying. Yet here he was, after a countless of times telling him not to say it, the Reaper was doing just that. There was silence for a moment before the pale girl turned around, bit her lip, and broke down. "I'm asymmetrical garbage! I don't deserve to be a Shinigami! I should just go and die!" she cried in her tantrum, banging her fist on the ground. Hearing an "oh", the girl knew that her Father had ended the call.

As Raven cried, Blaze rolled his eyes at Amy. "Guess we'll have to cheer her up again" he whispered to his sister, who grimaced in return. As if on a daily routine, Amy went up to Raven and crouched down next to her. "Hey, you're not garbage, and certainly do not deserve to die! No one would have defeated those two bastards and any of those other guys we came across before them" the girl said in a soothing calm tone. This made Raven look up, her checks red and wet from crying. "You really mean it?" she asked quietly, her golden eyes seeming to burn slightly. "Yeah really!" came Blaze's answer. The boy was grinning cheekily at her, something she liked. Instantly feeling better, the female Shinigami got up on her feet again and straightened up. "In that case than, I shall return to Gallows Manor to fix up my clothing before finding some other mission my Father has in store for me!" she declared.

With both Weapons nodding in approval, Raven summoned her very own Skateboard that was similar to her Father's own, got on it and went off, Blaze and Amy each in their Weapon forms, held tight by each hand. All in all, it had been a job well done for the trio, and that was that.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? To be frank with you, I think I over did Raven's OCD a little too much, but oh well. The next chapter will introduce Soul and Maka's son and his Weapon.**

**I promise you though, once the three Prologues are over, the real story begins. I just thought of doing the story to the slightly similar thing the Author of Soul Eater did (introduce the main heroes before the main story.)**

**Also, please review, tell me what you think, but NO FLAMES! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^**


End file.
